


Can’t Buy Me Love

by writeyourownlifestory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownlifestory/pseuds/writeyourownlifestory
Summary: Joe didn’t date. Ever. But what happens when Rami sets him up with someone and it’s more than he bargained for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...this came from a story my best friend and I wrote years ago and she convinced me to break it down and turn it into a hardzello fic. It’s not my favorite in the least but I put too much effort into not posting it.

Joe sat straight in the chair, his fingers tapping carelessly on the table as he waited for his date to arrive. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to this. Last time one of his friends tried to set him up, he ended up skipping out on the thing entirely. This time was different, however. This time, Rami gave him no other choice. Apparently his third-wheeling had become basically unbearable and the shorter man more or less forced him into this situation.

Joe didn’t mind being single. Didn’t mind being alone. It was everybody else around him that was bothered by it all.

Joe was content with sitting alone in his office from morning until night, putting his soul purpose on his work. That was his real soulmate. His films, his scripts.

Rami just couldn’t see that because now he had a beautiful woman in his life making him do crazy things like going for picnics in the park and rock climbing on the weekends.

It made Joe want to roll his eyes, but in the end he was happy for Rami. Lucy was an amazing girl and he was glad that his best friend had fallen in love. Now all he needed was for him to just keep that love between the two of them and stop trying to force it onto other people like Joe.

Joe promised to wait fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, and if the guy didn’t show, he could go home. So he counted.

Counted the seconds, and then the minutes, waiting and hoping to wind up alone. He had seven fingers laid out when the hostess walked over, gesturing to the table that he was sitting at. A man thanked her quietly before turning his attention onto Joe.

The guy was not what he expected.

Handsome wasn’t the word for it. He was beautiful. Joe had never seen a guy like him before. Someone so pretty yet masculine at the same time. Blond hair, green eyes. Sharp jawline with a cute chin. Who the fuck thought chins could be cute?

“Joe? Hi. I’m Ben.” He extended his hand after sitting down. Joe paused for the moment, taking it all in before snapping back to reality.

“Yes, hi. I’m Joe, but you already said that. Please, sit.” Joe closed his eyes, breathing slowly. “You’re already sitting. God, I’m so bad at this.”

Ben, to his surprise, just kept on smiling. “You’re fine. This is a nice place,” He gestured around the restaurant.

“Wasn’t my idea.” Joe told him automatically.

“No? I take it your friend chose the whole ‘when and where’ then?”

“Rami thinks spending time alone is pretty much a sin, so he sort of wrapped me into this.” Joe confessed to him. He wasn’t going to sugar coat it. Wasn’t going to pretend like it was his idea and that he’s ready to jump for joy over the fact that Ben had showed up after all.

Joe watched the blondes movements, catching his mannerisms as he sipped from his own drink. He seemed to calm and relaxed despite sitting straight in his seat. Maybe he just had good posture or maybe that was his own way of handling his nerves.

“You can go if you want,” Joe told him after a moment. “I’m sure Rami probably pimped me out or whatever to persuade you to show, but you don’t have to stay here. Nobody is watching,” Joe told him with a lazily shrug. “I mean, not that I saw what you looked like thats really all I need in order to get away with saying it went well. I can tell Rami and Lucy that the date went well, that we really hit it off but a second date probably isn’t in the mix.”

Ben cocked his head, looking more confused than anything. “Why would I want to do that?” He asked him quietly.

“Did Rami tell you anything about me?” He asked. There had to be something to get this guy to agree. Maybe it was the career he was in. The guy was almost too good lucking. Did Rami promise to put him in their next film or something like that?

“Not much, actually. I think he was hoping for me to learn more about you when we went out.”

It sounded like something Rami would do, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. He expected more. Expected Rami to play him up like he was the fucking Mona Lisa or something to that effect. Something that needed to be seen up close rather than just spoken about.

“Right. Of course.” Joe muttered.

“Look, lets just take it slow.” Ben suggested. “You obviously don’t want to be here, but you’re here nonetheless. Rather than acting like you’re being gutted under the table, lets try to find a middle ground hmm? What do you do for work?”

It was a topic Joe didn’t like to speak of but also one he loved regardless. When he mentioned that he was a director and screenwriter, most people either pretended like it was the greatest thing in the world or believed it was no big deal. He had made tons of things, working with his business parter and best friend Rami Malek as the lead actor and nearly everything they did together.

It went from making silly passion projects to big screen blockbusters. They had been nominated for awards, with both of them going home with one a time or two. Joe rambled on about his work and Ben listened contently. Joe wasn’t used to people paying attention to him outside of his work place.

When he asked Ben the same question, he just said he was a businessman. He didn’t sound as proud of his work as Joe had been but he also proclaimed it wasn’t as fun or exciting. He didn’t have to brag about his career choice because it wasn’t worth bragging about.

They ordered their meal and kept the conversation going. It wasn’t the worst thing Joe had ever done but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved when the check had come. Both men reached for it but found that it had already been paid for.

Rami, you son of a bitch.

“So, Mr. Mazzello if you had to grade this date, what would it be?” Ben asked him casually as they prepared to leave.

“I’m a writer, Ben. Not a critic. I don’t rate things.” Joe answered him, standing to his feet and pulling on his coat.

“Oh come on. Humor me a little.” Ben requested, following in suit.

Joe rolled his eyes, thinking it over for a short moment. “B minus.” He confessed.

“It gets a letter grade knocked off because this was a set up, not an actual date and the minus was added on due to the awkwardness that could not be denied.”

“Ah, but the awkwardness comes from it being a set up as well as being a first date. I don’t really think that counts.” Ben argued as they walked out of the restaurant side by side.

“Fine, then the minus comes from the food not being perfectly cooked.”

“Perhaps next time we’ll go to a place of your own choosing. Somewhere you know the food will be cooked properly.”

The blond suggested as they walked out the door.

Joe paused, looking to the man as his car pulled up. “What makes you think there is going to be a next time?” He questioned.

The night wasn’t terrible but that didn’t mean he had fun. He would still rather be locked away in his office, way from the public eye and drowning himself in his work. Rami knew this and Ben more or less got the idea of it. So why bother?

“Look, I know this isn’t exactly your cup of tea. The whole dating scene and I fully understand. However, I do believe we got off on the wrong foot. The fancy restaurant that your friend chose for us. This was a set up, like you said, so really I think the best thing to do is to go out on a real date. I mean, right now you may think I am some pompous man with a fancy accent and nice hair but once you get to know me, you’d see that I am so much more than that. I’m a real prick you know and I think you should take the chance and find out on your own just how much of one.”

Joe paused again, ignoring the call from his driver. “Did you just sell yourself as an asshole to me in hopes of getting a second date?”

Ben smiled brightly to him. “Piqued your interest, didn’t it?”

Joe hated to admit it, but he was right.

He had people try to sell their best qualities to him, whether it be on a personal or business level. But never has he had someone try to sell themselves in a terrible light in order to impress him.

Very interesting.

“Fine.” He said at last, going against his better judgement. “One date. You think you can impress me? We’ll see.”

He moved forward, finally acknowledging his driver. The man stepped out, coming along to open the door for him.

“Can I at least get your number?”

“Call Rami! I’m sure he’d be happy to give it to you.” Joe told him, sliding into the back seat of the black car. “Until next time!” He shouted, waving him off before letting the driver close the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe honest to God didn’t expect to hear from Ben again. After a few days and no contact from him, he thought he was in the clear. He had told Rami about the date, playing to off nicely. It did go well after all. There was no lying there. Rami didn’t mention Ben ever contacting him so he figured the blond finally took the hint and let him off easy. 

Joe did his part. He went out on the date and that was all that mattered. He could say with a clear conscious that he did what was expected of him. He could carry on with his life without a single regret. He was scot-free and loving it. 

And then he got a text from Ben. A text explaining that they would be still having that second date if Joe agreed to it. He thought about deleting the text but he did have to admit, he was curious about it. 

He gave him an address and a time and a day and Joe were biting his inner cheek because he was free. Nothing is written in his book. No meetings or casting calls. The entire day was open and if he made an excuse now he was fairly certain the Lord would strike him down.

He agreed, perhaps against his better judgment. When the day comes, he dresses casually. He had money but he didn’t like to show it off. He didn’t wear designer clothing or nice shoes. He had sneakers and jackets and regular shit. He had on his sunglasses as he walked to the location, which turned out to be a park.

A dog park, in fact. 

What the actual fuck. 

At first, he thought it was a joke. Maybe Ben was fucking with him and purposely sent him the wrong location or maybe Joe put in the wrong address, but he was wrong on both accounts. 

Ben was there, standing off in the distance. When he noticed Joe, he beamed a smile and made his way over. While he hurried to him, he reached down and scooped something up into his arms.

That something was a puppy. 

A scrappy little beagle that looked so precious that it left Joe more speechless that he had been when he saw Ben for the first time. He had always been an animal lover but never got around to getting a pet of his own when he moved out. 

“Right on time. Joe, please allow me to introduce Frankie. Frankie, this is Joe.” 

The brunet stood there, unsure of what to do. He reached out, shaking the small animals paw graciously. “Hi Frankie,” He spoke softly. 

“Hope you don’t mind but I thought we could have a bit of a doggy day. This little one has been getting somewhat neglected as of late. I mean come on, who could resist that face?” 

Joe had to admit, the dog was cute. Fuck, he was so soft for animals. Going on a date at a dog park was a bit odd, but he had to admit, it was rather clever. He followed Ben towards the gated area where the dogs were allowed to roam. Ben was speaking softly to the animal, insisting that she was going to have a good time and make lots of friends. 

Placing the pup on the ground, both men watched as the small creature sniffed at the grass and walked around a bit, trying to get a taste of the park before taking off running after some of the others dogs. 

Ben and Joe found a bench to sit on and kept their gaze out into the distance to keep their eye on Frankie as she played on. 

“So.” Ben began softly. 

“So.” Joe mimicked, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He relaxed into the bench, trying to get a hold of why he was there. 

“Did you miss me?” Ben asked. 

Joe couldn’t stop himself from snorting. “No.” He answered. “I barely know you.” 

“Ah, but don’t you see? That is the best thing about going on dates. You get to know the person more and more until you begin to miss them when they are not around.”

“That's usually how it goes,” Joe answered back.

He was being sarcastic and his voice was dry and his tone was bored, but Ben was unfazed. He was smiling still, looking back and forth between Joe and his dog. Joe asked him about Frankie, how long he had her and what not. 

He had gotten her recently, wanting his loft to have a bit more life to it. She was a lively puppy and he liked having someone to take care of even if she farted in her sleep and constantly pissed on the carpet. “Baby steps and all that.” He waved it off casually. 

Joe didn’t know how this was supposed to be a date since all they were doing was just sitting there, but he had to admit he didn’t hate it. Rami would be pleased. He was out of his office, out of his house. He was existing out in the open, in the fresh air of all places.

When Ben decided that Frankie had enough play time, he expected it to be over, but he told Joe to follow him. They left the park and went to a completely different one. This time meant for humans. There was a hot dog truck and Ben didn’t hesitate to grab his wallet. He bought three hot dogs, handing Joe his without even asking if he wanted one. 

It was covered in ketchup and mustard and Joe didn’t even remember if that was what he liked on his hot dogs but he didn’t argue. They found another bench to sit on at they ate their lunch, with Frankie on the ground chewing on her own. 

It was so oddly casual that Joe didn’t know what to make of it. Ben was talking still. Talking and eating at the same time should have been annoying but he listened anyway. It was like the blond had too many thoughts going through his head to actually stop and swallow before speaking again. 

Joe found it charming in an odd way. He spoke along with him, making comments here and there. Ben was asking him decent questions that he didn’t mind answering. It was odd, having someone give a damn about what he had to say outside of a movie studio. 

They just sat there talking and eating, getting to know one another. Joe felt like a broken record, constantly thinking of how nice and casual it was. 

Joe hadn’t been casual in such a long time that doing so now just seemed so strange. Going out on dates had once been so important to Joe. He would take his lady love out on the town and want to show off. He wanted to give her everything.

But then it all came crumbling down and he was left having to pick up the pieces of his life. He stopped worrying about his heart and instead focused on other things like his work. That became his life and it paid off in the end but to those around him, it wasn’t enough.

Joe wasn’t falling in love with Ben by the time the two went their separate ways, but he did have to admit he liked him more than he thought he would. And whether something bloomed out of it or not, he appreciated the effort the blond was putting into it.

He didn’t remember the last time somebody put so much effort into wanting him to have a good time. He didn’t know if they would have a third date, but when he got home from the park, he found that the thought wasn’t as torturous as it had been previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting better? I'm still very iffy about this one. Not too sure if I like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for any typos!

There would be a third date, though Joe found that it wasn’t much of a surprise anymore. He was still busying himself with work. He had a script he had been focusing on for the past few weeks and while he normally had a very cut and paste sort of way of when it came to his writing, this specific piece had been giving him trouble. 

Rami had been pestering him about it, wanting to see if there were changes that needed to be made, but he refused. Joe didn’t like other people getting involved with his work. It was bad enough he had to follow the rules that the big wigs in the studio set up for them, but at the end of the day, he had to be okay with what he created. 

He found himself getting more frustrated than anything and asked Ben if they could meet up. He decided to go to the one place that he went to when he needed to get his mind off things and invited Ben to join him there.

The beach was always comforting to Joe. While it was no baseball field, the soft sounds of the crashing waves always calmed his nerves. He dressed nicely, while also trying to seem like he didn’t put too much effort in. When Ben arrived, he found that they were in similar colors. 

“Blue looks good on you,” Ben mentioned, gesturing to the cotton crew neck Joe was wearing. 

Joe smiled gently, accepting the compliment that was given. Lifting his hand, he rubbed the back of his head slowly, scratching his skin nervously. “I’m more of a green guy, myself.” He admitted, trying to make a joke out of it. Clearing his throat he looked back to the blond. “But you look good. Jeans really show off your assets.” He complimented slowly.

Ben laughed, taking in Joe’s attempt to flirt. They walked along the boardwalk, side by side though they kept a bit of distance between one another. 

“So. I must say I’m surprised you contacted me.” Ben mentioned to him as their stroll continued. “I thought you might have had enough after our second date.” 

“Oh, but I did. It’s that dog I really wanted to see. Frankie? Oh, she has me wrapped around her tail.” Joe kept his words as serious as possible.

Ben just smiled on, bumping his shoulder into Joe’s playfully. “Shame I didn’t bring her.” 

Joe shrugged it off, looking off into the distance. “Shame indeed.” 

They kept walking, accepting the silence until they reached the end. Ben leaned against the railing, turning his focus onto Joe. “Tell me why you asked me to come here.” 

Joe looked confused, not fully understanding the question. After a moment, it clicked. “I didn’t want to be in my office.” He admitted. He told Ben about the script he had been working on and how he’s been having trouble with it. He didn’t like confessing things like this to people, but there was something about Ben he liked. 

He listened to him. Truly listened. He didn’t cut him off or suggest something stupid. He allowed him to rant and then when they were through, he made little comments here and there, but he never offered a solution. Never tried to fix anything. 

Joe liked that about Ben and it didn’t take much more for Joe to realize he liked Ben as well. He was still learning about him, but that was the whole point of a date. To learn everything you could about the person.

Ben wasn’t an open book. He didn’t keep secrets but he didn’t share everything either. He told Joe whatever he wanted to know, like why he was in the US and how long he had been there. He had a work visa and updated it whenever he needed it. He used to want to be a model but things changed over time. Plans and people changed. 

Joe knew all about people changing. 

When they left the boardwalk, Ben walked Joe to his car. He didn’t show off his money often but he always had a driver. It was easier that way. Joe suddenly felt shy and lead him away, continuing their walk down the street.

The sounds of the waves were muffled from this point, but he could still smell the ocean. He could still imagine the salt spray on his face from the gentle wind. 

“So. This is our third date.” He mentioned to him, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his hoodie. 

“So it is.”

“Isn’t there like…a tradition with third dates or something.”

Joe felt like a moron for even talking about this. He didn’t know if he was just bringing up the topic or if he was implying that he wanted to follow along with that tradition. The third date was usually the first kiss or at least it had been when he was young. Things were different now. People slept together on the first date or even without having to date at all.

Ben made no motion to try to get into his pants. He didn’t even try to hold Joe’s hand when they walked down the street. He tossed the ball completely into Joe’s court and left everything for Joe to decide. 

Joe didn’t know if he wanted to kiss the man. He had a very kissable face, that was for sure. His lips were red and pouty. Joe was almost envious of it. He found himself wondering often if they were as soft as he believed they were. And if Ben used a specific type of lip balm to keep them soft or if he even used any at all. 

“Is that what you want, Joe? To follow in tradition?” Ben had asked him, pausing their walking so they could look to one another. 

“Who doesn’t like tradition?” He suggested, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Right.” Ben murmured. “Well then, by all means. Follow along with the rest of the ducklings Mr. Mazzello.” 

Joe raised a brow, wondering if Ben was mocking him. Did he not want to kiss him? Did he find the act stupid or pointless? They were going out, again and again, surely kissing one another and ultimately doing more was the endgame, was it not? 

Joe was left feeling confused. If he kissed Ben, would he even kiss him back? Was it all for nothing?

Ben was laughing at him, moving to step closer. “You’re cute when you think too hard.” He mentioned.

Joe rolled his eyes, leaning forward to close the space between them. The kiss was chaste but nice. It was Joe’s first kiss in what seemed like ages and while it wasn’t sending sparks all over the place, he liked it nonetheless. 

When they pulled away, the two men continued walking with no destination in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who told me you loved how slow they were taking it...I'm so sorry.

Dating was new to Joe. Not the newest of new, but new enough. He had done it before, but not for some time. Things were he wanted to do, things he wanted to experience but he had given up on those things. He focused on his career because it was the one thing he could control. He wrote his scripts, he directed his films 

Studios got involved, but at the end of the day, the final choices were his own. 

Life was more complicated than that. People got involved more often than not and things got messed up. It wasn’t always worth the trouble. He had a handsome man wanting to take him out and show him a good time. The voice inside his head was telling Joe to shut it down. To forget about it and go back to his safe space, but he refused.

For the first time in a long time, he was feeling brave. He invited Ben out again, finding that he liked doing the simple things with him. Whether it be hanging out at the park or sitting by the beach. They went for coffee this time around, their fourth date. Joe drank way too much coffee but Ben didn’t need to know that.

Yet he told him anyway. The blond just laughed and smiled along. He let Joe touch his hand at the table. He didn’t avoid his gaze. It was so odd to him. 

He kissed him again and Joe found that he liked kissing Ben. His lips were soft and they tasted like vanilla. He didn’t know if that was due to the latte he had been drinking or the lip balm he used. They spent the entire day together and when it was time to depart, they kissed again.

When they pulled apart, he heard someone call his name and found Lucy and Rami leaving a nearby restaurant. Lucy was absolutely over to moon to see him with somebody and Rami just kept smiling. Joe still didn’t know how Rami and Ben knew one another, so when Lucy asked Ben gave the answer. 

“Through business.” He mentioned casually. 

Rami excused himself and his lady love, leaving the two men alone. When he and Ben went their separate ways, Ben told him that he was going to choose the next place for their date. 

How many more dates did two people have to go on until things got real? That was what Joe wondered when he went home that night.

 

👑

 

Ben was just settling into his loft when he heard the knock on his door. Frankie, as adorable as she was, didn’t fit the bill for a protector. She didn’t yip or wag her tail. She stayed asleep on the couch, unbothered by a visitor.

When he opened the door, he found Mr. Malek standing in front of it. He had only met the man once, technically twice if you counted their small interaction earlier in the night. 

Ben offered for him to come inside, but he didn’t. He just stood in the doorway, watching the blond man intensely. 

“I just want us to both be on the same page here, Mr. Hardy. Just to remind you what I’m paying you for.” 

There wasn’t supposed to be any kissing or touching. No sex of any kind. Rami wanted to break Joe out of his funk and he paid Ben a good amount of money to do so. It wasn’t the worst job in the world. Ben had been paid less to do more. 

Much, much more.

It was a quick contact. An easy job. Rami showed up with the information and a picture of Joe attached. He gave a quick description of the man and his situation. He was currently on a three-year heartbreak, one he apparently refused to break out of no matter what he tried. It was easy to see Rami was desperate and Ben had never had any complaints before.

Rami wanted his old pal to go back to the way he used to be. Back to being fun and lively, not giving in a hell of his own making. He really wasn’t asking much. Give the guy a good time and then be done with it. 

Rami obviously didn’t think Joe would want to see Ben again and to be honest, neither did Ben.

“He made the move, not me,” Ben argued. “Doesn’t have show improvement?” 

“And when you stop coming around? How do you think he’ll take it?”

Ben wasn’t supposed to make Joe like him. All he had to do was give him a good first date, maybe even a second just to get him out of the house. That was it. But now things were complicated. Ben had dealt with different clients before. Some he enjoyed spending time with and the others he had to remind himself that this is what paid the rent.

Ben didn’t live a luxurious life. He didn’t spend his money wildly and use it to buy nice things. He lived in a good apartment and took care of his dog. That was it. He could get another job somewhere else. Earn an honest living. But when he first came to America he was desperate and wanted to make a name for himself. 

Modeling didn’t take off but he found other ways to make use of the looks the good lord have given him. And now it was biting him in the ass because Ben had to be stupid and get attached.

“Just remember what this is, Mr. Hardy. Just remember who you are.” 

There were a lot of names for it. Prostitute. Man for hire. You could call it whatever you want, but at the end of the day, it was still the same thing. If you paid enough money, Ben would be your guy. Aside from kill someone, there was very little he wasn’t willing to do. He had been doing this for five years. It paid the bills and he was good at it. People liked his look, though he was handsome and pretty. Maybe it wasn’t the most honest of living but most people who hired him knew what they were getting. 

Except Joe had no idea. And that killed Ben inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so. That's the plot. Does the title make more sense now? Do you hate me?  
> Do you hate Rami?   
> You will soon enough.   
> Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

When their fifth date came around, Joe was more nervous than anything. He felt silly for it. They were just two grown men, going out on dates. It didn’t have to mean anything and they could stop whenever they wanted.

Ben picked him up and they got dinner. It was simple to take out, but they went back to Ben’s place and just sat around watching movies. It shouldn’t have felt as intimate as it did. It should have felt boring and lame and Joe shouldn’t have been impressed but he was. 

“I’ve never brought someone here before,” Ben confessed to him as they fought over the last steamed wanton. “I don’t date a lot.” 

“I don’t date ever,” Joe admitted to him. 

“Now why is that?” Ben asked, stabbing the wanton with his fork. He held it out for Joe to take, but he didn’t. 

Joe didn’t realize it until then but all the things he had been holding onto began pouring out of him. He confessed that a few years ago his dad got very sick very quickly. He was gone before anybody knew what to do. He broke down and went home only to find his girlfriend in bed with a good friend of his. Joe knew was being dramatic but he changed that day. He lost far too much all at once and just shut down. 

He cut people off and focused on his job and he’s been that way ever since. Until now. Despite the food being laid out between them, Joe moved forward and kissed Ben openly. The blond held off and at first, Joe thought he had done something wrong. That he had made a mistake by being so open with him, but then the walls were broken down and Ben was kissing him back. Really kissing him.

Frankie padded over, stealing some of the food from Joe’s plate, but the man couldn’t care in the last. His entire focus was on the man before him. 

Joe didn’t remember the last time he made out with someone so carelessly. He felt like a teenager again. Happy-go-lucky hoping to get lucky. They didn’t have sex that night but when Joe finally left Ben’s place he felt more hopeful than ever. 

👑

Ben didn’t plan on having Joe come to his place. He had thought it over and over what the fuck he was going to do. He couldn’t continue to lie to him though Ben reassured himself it wasn’t a lie. Rami only paid him for two dates and after their little meeting, Ben made the decision to return all the money he had even given him.

It was a small hole in his wallet but he’d survive it. He contacted Rami and told him to meet him at the place they first met to go over the transaction and he tossed over the envelope without a wink.

“It’s all there. Check it if you want to.” Ben told him.

“You can’t be serious..” Rami muttered. “This is...dude come on. Can you even do a real relationship?”

The words stung deeply. Ben wasn’t some cold-hearted monster that would cheat on Ben endlessly. He was a regular guy who technically worked in the sex industry. Ben would change that, however.

“I am serious. I like him and whether or not you approve that doesn’t really matter.” Ben mentioned.

“Are you going to tell him the truth?” Rami asked him. “If you don’t, I will.” 

“I’ll do what I have to do. This doesn’t concern you any longer Malek. You’ve got your money. As far as I am concerned, this transaction never took place.”

With that Ben took off, leaving Rami and his money in the dust. 

For a small moment, Ben did think about ending it. About telling Joe it wouldn’t work out and that he deserved better. He also thought about telling Joe the truth and dealing with the consequences, but he couldn’t. Joe had been hurt before and he didn’t want to hurt him again. He invited Joe to his safe space, his sanctuary. They ate cheap take out and made out on the floor. It was the more real experience Ben’s had in quite a while. And he looked forward to more just like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....still like it? Still hate Rami? Do you hate me? 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few days later when Rami had invited Joe out. Lucy was throwing some party and he wanted him to come. Joe agreed and even asked Ben to join him, but the man declined, saying he had to work. Joe wanted to back out, but knew if he did Rami would never let him live it down.

So he showed up, dressed in a plaid shirt and denim blue jeans. He stood around on the roof top where the party was held. He had a drink in his hand and found a corner to stand in. He watched Rami and Lucy on the dance floor and thought back to when he was young and he would clear the floor to show off his moves.

He downed his drink and looked at his phone. Ben and he were texting on and off. He knew the man was busy and he didn’t want to bother him. But he hated being in places like this and with Rami busy with his lady love and mingling around, he more alone than ever.

Rami tried to get him to talk to people, tried to set him up with this person and that person. He was trying to sell something. Sell the person and sell Joe himself. Eventually it got to be too much and Joe had to pull Rami aside.

“This whole matchmaker thing is becoming too much, Ram.” He told him over the music. “Besides, Ben and I are….” Are what? Dating? Was he dating Ben? They went on dates, but they weren’t boyfriends.

“Oh come on! You can do better than that pretty boy.” Rami insisted. He took Joe in his arms and pointed around the room. “Look at all these faces, Joe. They will never be like us. We’re on the top of the world. You could go home with any of these people. Why not give it a shot?”

Why not? Because Joe didn’t do one night stands. Joe didn’t like the idea of being with somebody for just one night. Joe was an old soul. He wanted to fall in love, wanted to mend his broken heart, wanted to have the life his parents had before it all turned to shit.

And he thought he had that but then it did all turned to shit. His former girlfriend fucked his former friend on repeat for weeks. Maybe even months. He didn’t get all the information. Joe cut them from his life and stuck with Rami because Rami cared about him.

Even now when he was trying to push him in a direction that Joe didn’t really want to go into, Joe knew he was only doing it out of the kindness of his heart. He wanted Joe to be happy and while he still felt like he was walking on egg shells, Joe found that maybe this time around it was possible.

Joe promised Rami he would try, he really would but not before putting his heart on his sleeve. He sent Ben one last message, telling him that he didn’t need to reply but that he just wanted to get it out in the open. He missed him and this party was supposed to be fun but he wasn’t having fun. But he was going to try. He just really wished Ben was there.

Turning his phone off, Joe left his corner and went off to be social. Thanks to his career, Joe had become very good at putting on a good face. He could talk even if he didn’t want to and he would listen and make it seem like he actually was interested.

In the corner of his eye he caught Lucy and Rami smiling and he knew he was doing a good job. He spoke of five or six different people. None of them made him laugh, so he faked it. None of them were telling him anything he really cared to hear, but he bobbed his head along like he gave a shit.

He did this for almost an hour, finally deciding it was time to call it a night even if the party was nowhere near ending. He went off to find Rami, to thank him for the amazing night and to tell him that he did in fact have a good time.

Rami was lost in the crowd somewhere and Joe was about to skip it and just head out when he found somebody else. A familiar blond head of hair and a gorgeous face to go with it. Ben was dressed far better than himself and Joe was suddenly wondering if he left an award show to be there. Joe walked over and Ben, finally finding him, did the same.

“What are you doing here?” He asked when they met in the middle.

“You said you wanted me to be here. So, here I am.” Ben shrugged. When asked how he knew where he was, he just laughed. “Lucy has the tendency to tag her location on her social media post. Quite dangerous actually.”

“I can’t believe you’re actually here. Why are you dressed like that?” He was wearing all black. A nice suit with undone buttons instead of a tie. He must have left some work event if he was looking like this.

“I wanted to look good for you. Are you pleased?”

Joe was very pleased. He looked like a fucking lumberjack compared to Ben, but the blond didn’t seem to mind. Some song came on that Ben seemed to like and the man was smiling in a way that made Joe very nervous. He began shaking his head. No, no. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t dance.

Ben refused to give up however and took his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Ben could dance, annoyingly well. Joe mostly just stood there until finally the blond broke him down and he began to move. Joe let the world around them disappear and just focused on the man before him.

He was dancing without a care, singing along with whatever song was playing. Joe didn’t even know he knew the lyrics to it until he and Ben were practically screaming them on the top of their lungs. They stayed a little bit longer, drinking and dancing and having the time of their lives. Joe was wrapped up in Ben’s arms, slow dancing with him to something sweet and smooth.

He had never danced like this with another male. Doing things for the first time made Joe feel better. Repeating the same old shit, it didn’t change anything. But being with a guy like this, so close and content, being with Ben like this, it challenged Joe to fully break down the walls and he was okay with that.

He didn’t say goodbye to Rami when they left. They didn’t say goodbye to anybody. They walked out hand in hand, leaving the party to head to Joe’s place. They were kissing along the way, practically throwing themselves at one another in the back of Joe’s car.

When they got to his place, Joe pushed Ben up against the door, kissing him endlessly. It was Ben who pushed him away, insisting that they didn’t have to do this. That just because they danced and had fun, they didn’t have to go all the way.

Joe knew that was true. They didn’t have to do anything like this, but Joe wanted to.

He really, really wanted to.

He didn’t have condoms or lube or anything of the sort, but he had money and with enough money you could have people bring you shit like that. They were kissing on the couch as they waited for the delivery. Joe was the bold one. He was sitting on Ben’s hand with Ben’s hand on his lap. He was kissing him with tongue and swallowing all their moans.

He completely wrecked Ben’s hair and he didn’t give a single fuck.

When the kid arrived with the order, he tossed him a twenty even if he already tipped him on the app. Joe felt like a wild man, finally feeling something other than anger and regret. He was so fucking into this man and now he was so ready for this man to get the fuck into him.

He pulled Ben into his bedroom by the front of his shirt and Ben was laughing at how incredibly out of character he was acting.

Truth was this was who Joe used to be. Someone so happy and carefree. Someone who adored sex and kissing and being around someone who made him happy. When they were finished, they laid together in bed, just basking in the joy of it. Joe had never been with another guy, but he truly liked it. A lot. Maybe a little too much.

When asked if he had been with other people, Ben admitted he had been. With guys and girls and everybody in between. He watched Joe carefully and then finally broke it down. Asking if he would judge him, but Joe just shrugged.

Who is he to judge what somebody else does? Ben didn’t even blink when Joe confessed that he basically locked himself away from the rest of the world so why should Joe judge Ben for being with multiple people?

They were adults, they could do what they wanted. All that mattered was that they wanted this. Them. Together.

And as the night ended with them wrapped up in one another, Joe realized he really, really wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right y’all lemme hear those thoughts. Are you okay with what is going on? I really like hearing what you have to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe had a boyfriend. That's what he told himself the next morning. What he told himself the next following mornings when he would wake up. Whether Ben was by his side or he was just waking up to a text message from him, it was enough to shake Joe and remind him that this was real. He was in a relationship again and the thing was going well.

Maybe too well. Joe kept waiting for something to happen, for the bow to break and for everything to come crashing down. Ben just called him silly and rolled his eyes at him, kissing away his worries. He knew it was silly. That he was overthinking it all. He was being pessimistic and a total bummer and he hated it. 

Old habits were hard to break but he was doing his best. He invited Ben to come to the office, to see where he worked. He wanted to make things more normal for them. More relaxed. Rami didn’t seem pleased with the transition, which was certainly odd because Rami had been the one to set them up.

Rami had confessed to him that he thought Joe would have done better than Ben, which was even odder since how could he find better than Ben? He was sweet and caring. His puppy was adorable and they went out often. Ben changed him, made him want to be like how he used to be. He made him see things in a decent light again. How could Rami think there would ever be better than that? 

Joe just wrote it off as Rami getting used to Joe no longer being easy. No longer could Rami walk all over him when it came to the script or the shot. Being more open allowed Joe to be more alert with this work. Before he had put so much focus on it he more or less stuck from page to screen. Now he was open to accepting more options. To take things a little less personal than before.

He works was still important, but he had a life outside of it now. And he was glad for it. Joe missed the sunshine, missed sitting in the sand. He may not be the social butterfly he was as a child, but he didn’t hate going to events now.

They had come coming up that he was excited about. It was for press for their upcoming film. Editing was over and it was in the final cut. He invited Ben who was eager to come along and show off. 

They got ready at Ben’s place, with Joe stepping out of the room in a neatly pressed tux. Ben was in white and looked like a living dream. They looked good together. They walked into the event holding hands and while it may have been a bit childish, Joe didn’t care. 

He introduced Ben to everybody, wanting the entire studio to know who he was with. He barely drank a lick, feeling like he was walking on the moon without it. He spoke to people he’d normally avoid, talking about the movie and other things. 

At one point he lost Ben in the crowd, but he had been so busy talking to this person and that person that he didn’t even notice at first. He went off to find him but he was stopped by Rami who was rambling on about something. Wanting to meet investors and drag him all around the room, but Joe wouldn’t stand for it. 

In a moment, that's what he promised. He wanted to see where his boyfriend, where his date, had gone off to. When he broke away from Rami he went outside into the hall and found Ben standing with another event goer. 

They were standing close, a bit too close and it seemed they were having a heated conversation. Joe stood by, just watching for a moment until Ben pushed the man away. The man pushed back, slamming Ben against the wall. 

“Hey!” Joe hurried over, ready to land a punch into the man’s face but Ben caught him, keeping him at bay.

“Let it go,” Ben muttered, holding onto him. 

“Whatever you’re paying him, he isn’t worth it. Trust me.” The man told Joe, glaring once at Ben before leaving the hallway, passing Rami and Lucy on the way out.

“You okay?” Joe asked when Ben finally let him go. 

“What did he mean?” Lucy asked, utterly confused. 

Ben didn’t say anything, so Rami spoke. “Tell him.” He told the blond. “Tell him or I will. This has gone on long enough.” 

“You’re not apart of this,” Ben told Rami sharply. 

“You’re involved because of me!”

“Stop it, both of you.” Joe cut in.

“Will someone just explain what the hell is going on?” Lucy asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Rami and Ben exchanged a heated look and for a moment, it seemed like both would let it go until Rami opened his mouth and destroyed everything. “I hired him to take Joe out.”

“What do you mean hired him?” Lucy questioned. 

“He’s like a fucking rent boy or something. I found him on the internet. He dates people for money.” 

“Shut your bloody mouth!’

“Is that true?” Joe asked him. 

Ben swallowed hard, keeping Joe’s gaze. He expected the man to avoid it, but green eyes connected with hazel for a long moment. “It’s more than that. Look, I have a lot to explain, but I think it would be better if we did this somewhere else.”

“So he was telling the truth. Did he pay you to go out with me?” 

Ben kept his gaze once more but didn’t say a thing. The silence was enough of an answer. Joe breathed slowly, looking between Rami and Ben. With a shake of his head, he walked away. He ignored their calls and shouts, ignored the text messages and phone calls. He just kept going until he got home and when he did get home, he crawled into bed and let the world go on without him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me now?


	8. Chapter 8

Joe didn’t go to the office for a few days after that. Didn’t charge his phone or answer his emails. He ignored every knock and shout from his door. He just drifted off as he had so many years ago. He didn’t like it but he didn’t feel like he had a real place anymore. How as he supposed to act? What was he supposed to do? He was hurt by the two people he felt closest to.

He never expected Rami to do such a thing. To stoop so low all because he thought getting Joe out of his funk would be for the better? Hiring someone to do it? What could he not find anybody else to go on a real date with him? Was he truly that pathetic? Joe didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to ask him. Not yet. He was still so fucking heartbroken.

He was alone and he hated it. Joe had gotten used to not being alone anymore but now he was there without Ben, without Rami, and he felt terrible. He missed them both and they were reaching out to him but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. 

It was nearly a week when Joe was forced back into the office to watch the final cut of the film. Rami was there but he wouldn’t speak to him. They watched the movie and Joe made his comments before leaving. Rami found him by the elevator and while he didn’t want to talk he was forced to listen.

Rami rambled off an apology as he tried to explain himself. He mentioned how Lucy basically ripped him a new asshole for doing something so stupid. He wasn’t apologizing because of her. He knew it was wrong. Stupid and mean and possibly the worst thing he could have ever done. 

Joe thanked him for it but he didn’t accept it. Because deep down, they were both in the wrong. Rami shouldn’t have paid some guy to go out with him but Joe….

He hadn’t been living for quite some time. He had just been existing, surviving day after day with a broken heart. At first, he thought Rami was just like the two who hurt him so badly, but he knew that wasn’t true. Rami tried to help him even if was in a very grim way. 

But it did work for the short time it lasted. Joe did come out of his shell, piece by piece. He liked who he was with Ben and while he never wanted to be the type of people who couldn’t exist without a love interest, he knew at the end of the day he was a hopeless romantic who just wanted to be loved. 

“He did return the money. Just so you know.” Rami admitted quietly. “After I guess what, your second date. When I was with Lucy?”

“Fourth,” Joe told him. 

Rami bobbed his head. “Right. Wow. That’s a lot more than I expected.” Joe sent him a glare. He didn’t need to do this. Talk to him. He could very well just turn around and leave. He was still Rami’s friend but right now he was annoyed. 

“Anyway, he contacted me and gave me the money back in full. He also told me that he was going to legitimize your relationship. Whatever that meant. He didn’t want me to tell you.”

“So what, he planned on never telling me?”

Like that would have been better. Even if Ben liked him, their relationship would have been built on lies. 

“I think he just wanted to tell you himself. This is probably the last time you want to hear, but you really did look good tonight.” 

It wasn’t the last thing he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear it all the time. Wanted to be reminded about how good he and Ben were together so he could tell himself that he didn’t just make it up in his head. 

With a pat on the shoulder, Joe left the office, but he didn’t go home. Instead, he found himself going to the dog park. He sat on the bench and waited, knowing he’d show up. Frankie had a schedule and Ben wasn’t one to go against it.

When he arrived the puppy trotted over to him, happy to see her second favorite human before hurrying off to play. Ben stood awkwardly eventually going to sit beside him on the bench. They sat together, with Joe watching Frankie and Ben watching Joe. 

“How much?” Joe asked when he finally ended the silence.

Ben didn’t need to ask what he meant. He already knew. “Three hundred per date,” Ben told him. “He only told me to take you on two. The rest was all my idea.” 

Rami paid $600 just to get him to leave his house. Jesus fucking Christ. 

“Did you sleep with anybody when we were together?” Joe asked him.

“It’s not always like that,” Ben told him.

He went onto explain what he did and how he got into it. Some people were lonely and just wanted to have somebody around. Old rich people who didn’t have families anymore. He spoke of one lady that lost her grandson due to suicide and now she had nobody. Ben would take her to dinner and make her feel good about herself; like she didn’t fail as a grandmother. Sometimes there were wealthy men and women who wanted to show up to an event with a handsome man.

The night of the party, when he arrived in the three-piece, he had been a date for a familiar client. She was an older lady who liked to go out to dinner from time to time. She would wear her fur coat and pearls and Ben would dress as nicely as possible. It made her feel young again. It was innocent. When he saw Joe’s message, he explained the situation and she was kind enough to understand as he slipped away.

Some paid for sex, and Ben wasn’t proud of it. He had always been careful, always made sure that he was rested. He put an end to that after he realized his feelings for Joe. The moment they became official that was over. “The man at your work event. He was a former client. I refused to service him and he was bitter over it.”

Joe didn’t know what he was supposed to do. He could walk away or forgive him. Either way, his heart still hurt. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Joe. I’m glad I said yes to Rami otherwise I would have never have met you in the first place.” Ben told him gently. “I was going to tell you. Explain it all to you. I just never got the chance.” 

“Do you have another set of skills?” Joe asked him, finally looking at him. “If I pay you weekly, give you an allowance, will you stop?”

Joe knew he sounded crazy. He’d pay for his own boyfriend. Who the fuck would do that? He would. He’d pay anything to have Ben back into his life.

He liked who he was when Ben was around. And maybe he could be that person without him, but why take the chance?

“You don’t have to do that. It’s done. It’s...” ben scrambled to get his phone. He showed it off, revealing that he had the WhatsApp application and automatically deleted it off his phone. “I’m gone. I’ll shut down the website. Delete the email. Whatever you want.”

“Have you tried acting? Have you ever held a boom mic before?”

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re kidding or not,” Ben said moving in closer. “I’ve missed you, Joe. Pathetically so.” 

“Good.” 

Joe liked that. Liked knowing that Ben missed him. Missed this. That he’d be willing to end the job that he had been doing for so long just because he asked him to. 

Maybe it was selfish and maybe Joe and Ben would find some strange middle ground so they could both get what they wanted. Right now that didn’t matter. Frankie was rolling over, showing off for the two men. It was comfortable and they were content. 

Reaching over, Joe took Ben’s hand in his own. It was a small gesture, but it was a start. They had a lot of things they had to work through and maybe this wouldn’t work at all. Maybe it would blow up in Joe’s face, but for the first time in a long time, he was ready to take that risk. So he made a start.

A good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did y'all think? To be honest, I'm not too sure on this ending. The story it's based on kind of just...stopped so I had to figure out what to do. Should Joe have taken Ben back? Should he have forgiven Rami? Tell me about your thoughts. 
> 
> I have other things planned for you. Angels to Fly will be continued later on during the week but I have more for you lovely readers. 
> 
> Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Do you like it?


End file.
